


Detonation

by DavidB1000



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkwardness, Caitlin Gets Supercharged, Caitlin Now Looks Like Her Comic Book Self, Gen, Mild Drama, Mild Humor, Weird, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Caitlin finds out just how absurd her powers of heat absorption are when she finds herself in an insane situation. After all, no one expects to wake up and find themselves chained to a nuclear bomb about to detonate!





	Detonation

Caitlin Snow groaned and woke up. Her head hurt like crazy. She blinked a few times and then realized she was not in her apartment.

She groaned and stood up, almost falling back down as a chain attached to her left arm pulled down on her.  
She turned to follow the chain, wanting to find the other end, and her eyes widened as she saw a massive object that had only one purpose in life. “What the fu....” Caitlin began, not even one to swear normally, as a blinding flash of light engulfed her vision.

&^&

“What the hell?” Barry asked, as a violent earthquake threw him down in Star Labs.

“Okay, who's the funny guy?” Cisco winced. “This city is nowhere near a fault line.”  
Ralph grimaced. “That's really not good, is it?”

Cisco pulled up a map program on his computer that was blinking. The image displayed a single angry number over a small area near Central City. The number was 5.8, but Cisco's confusion at the number was replaced with alarm as the words, “Underground nuclear test detected.” filled in next to it.

“Okay, that's a bad time for someone to violate the nuclear test ban treaty!” Cisco grumbled.  
Barry grimaced. “That's not good.”

“If it's contained, the radiation isn't going to be the problem. What the hell is going on here?” Cisco frowned.

“That's not right at all.” Ralph shivered.

Another program popped up and showed an extremely low temperature radiating from the detonation point. “Okay, that's not how nukes work people!” Cisco winced.

“-120 F and dropping fast?” Barry frowned.  
“Okay, there's only one thing I know that generate temperatures that low and make them keep going lower and lower.” Cisco spoke. “Killer Frost.”

“So, we're suggesting someone nuked Caitlin? And she wasn't even slowed down?” Ralph blinked. “I mean, I know Killer Frost absorbs heat, but that seems excessive.”  
“Man, we're flying blind here.” Cisco groaned. “Freaking doesn't even make sense in the first place. Who would nuke Caitlin? Amunet Black isn't that excessive.”

Ralph frowned. “I don't think Amunet Black is the type to nuke first and ask questions never.”

“Regardless, Barry, get as close as you can out there to this field of extremely low temperature and let me know what it looks like there.” Cisco spoke.

&^&

Barry frowned as he arrived near an almost impenetrable wall of cold. Seeing into it was not excessively difficult, but the amount of snow that kept falling in it did make the area hard to see through. Just attempting to get closer than where he was caused him physical pain as well.  
“I can't see anything here that looks different than what you'd imagine snow and ice to look.”  
“It's cold enough right now to freeze Methane, Barry. Methane isn't supposed to reach that temperature on Earth outside a damn lab!” Cisco yelped into Barry's comm.

Barry shivered, then he saw something in the distance, moving closer to him. His eyes widened as the outline of a person came into view. “I see someone inside it.”

“I'm going to guess that's Killer Frost.” Cisco spoke.  
Barry frowned and as the person moved closer, he realized it was indeed Killer Frost. Who looked exactly the same as the last time he had seen her, except now, she looked extremely grumpy and had blue skin now.  
It wasn't that much longer before Killer Frost stopped 12 feet away from Barry and grumbled. “Hello, Barry.”

“What happened?” Barry asked.  
“Some idiot knocked me out, and when I came to, I saw I was right next to a nuclear bomb and then said nuclear bomb detonated.” Killer Frost, at least, that's who Barry thought he was speaking with, grumbled.

“You were already Killer Frost before it detonated?” Barry asked.  
“Huh? No. I'm Caitlin! Wait, do I look like Killer Frost? Damnit.” Caitlin grumbled. “I can't believe this.”  
“You look exactly like Killer Frost now, with blue skin.” Barry spoke.

Caitlin grumbled. “I survived a nuclear bomb. I can survive having my skin turn blue I guess.” 

“I just, I don't know what happened here.” Barry spoke.  
“I don't either, but I was supercharged by the nuclear detonation, that's for certain. How else do you count for the half a mile radius ice hurricane. I don't know what to call it, but there's never been a hurricane that formed over dry land, let alone after a nuclear bomb went off underground.” Caitlin frowned.

“I hate to be that guy, but Caitlin's clothing has seen better days.” Ralph spoke over Barry's comm.  
Barry winced and realized that he had not looked down from Caitlin's face once. “Caitlin...I uh...” He blushed and looked at the ground without seeing anything else besides her face.

Caitlin looked down and chuckled weakly. “Okay, I didn't even check my clothing. Guess Killer Frost might have had a point when she told me I should be showing off the puppies more.” 

She gestured and a shirt made of ice appeared around her chest. “Okay, that will prevent any awkward moments. You can look back up now, Barry. Also, I think Iris would not have killed you if you looked.” Caitlin smirked.

Barry winced and looked back up. “It looks like you and Killer Frost merged.”  
Caitlin nodded. “I figured as much. Plus, that's why I feel like swearing a lot.” She grinned. “Did Killer Frost swear around you, because she's got one hell of a potty mouth.”

“Not near me.” Barry spoke.  
Caitlin frowned. “Well, regardless, you've got a lot of work cut out for you, since we need to find out the crazy person responsible.”

“We have safely ruled out Amunet Black.” Barry spoke.  
“Well yeah, you don't send Dear John nuclear bombs!” Caitlin groaned.

Barry's eyes widened. “Okay. That was an unexpected revelation.”

“You're telling me.” Cisco spoke into Barry's comm.

“Barry, when we get back to normal, I'm going to have to explain some things to you.” Caitlin chuckled.

Barry coughed. “Okay, so, let's go back and maybe this storm will go away before we enact the Day After Tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, let's not create those types of storms.” Caitlin grinned. “Disaster movies are fun even as a scientist because you just need to turn your brain off.” 

&^&

“So, Caitlin, you feeling better?” Nora asked.  
“Yeah.” Caitlin frowned. “I guess this didn't happen in your time-line?”

“Well, the nuclear absorption came much later, that's for sure.” Nora chuckled. “I mean, in 2040, thanks to a combination of Neutrino and Tachyon detectors we managed to spot an incoming Supernova, and you go off into space and uh, absorb it.” She grinned.

Cisco grimaced. “Caitlin just absorbs a freaking Supernova? What does she do for an encore, go back in time and casually shrug off the Big Bang?!”

“No, that's Supergirl after she gets transported backwards in time before the Big Bang.” Nora smirked, delighting in teasing Cisco.

“AHH! My brain!” Cisco groaned and walked away.

Caitlin grinned. “Oh, Nora, you love teasing him.”  
“He's so serious in the future.” Nora frowned. “So, teasing him now is the best thing I can do.”  
“So, any clue who would do this to me?” Caitlin asked.

“No, honestly, this is a little wild even for a plan by Eobard.” Nora smirked.

“Yeah, Eobard is not going to mess with the person who can destroy his hand if he tries to give me heart failure.” Caitlin grinned.

“That's not wrong.” Barry grimaced as he walked into the room after Cisco left.  
“Heh. Sorry, dad.” Nora frowned.

“No, no, it's fine.” Barry frowned. “This is most certainly new territory for all of us.”  
“Yeah, I have blue skin now, and I can absorb a nuclear bomb.” Caitlin grinned. “A little weird, but honestly, still not as strange as Savitar being your future time remnant.” 

“No, that's pretty weird alright.” Barry grinned.

“Just a little bit.” Nora grinned.

“So, who do you think did this?” Barry asked.  
“I have no clue.” Caitlin frowned. “It's strange. I can't think of anyone. Grodd is locked away, and I can't even see him doing this.”

Barry frowned. “I hope we're over and done with this though.”

Caitlin nodded. “I also hope I get my skin color back. Being a little too blue is annoying.”  
“Hey, you can be like Dr. Manhattan, but you wear pants!” Ralph grinned. He had been silent this entire time, just watching.  
Barry winced and Nora laughed. “You're not entirely wrong.”

“I am not etching the symbol for Hydrogen into my forehead.” Caitlin spoke firmly and crossed her arms.

“Just wear pants.” Nora grinned.  
“I most certainly will never forget that!” Caitlin laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Methane freezes at -298 F. That's pretty cold. :P  
> Yeah, Caitlin Snow literally can't be killed even by a nuke. I wish they'd address that on the show. Sigh. THey keep downplaying her more than they downplay Barry. :P


End file.
